YuGiOh Collection
by KiraMidnight
Summary: A small collection of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories Not many yet


**Seto's First True Love**

By: Kira Star MidnightAfter The House Fire; At The Hospital

"_KIRA! PLEASE HANG ON HANG OOONNN!" Kisara screamed panicking a lot. Kira had a terrible heart condition and being in the house fire that just took place was a nightmare for her…the doctors told Kisara that they'd do all they could but they didn't know if Kira had the money to cover anything that they could do. Kira had grown up on the streets where life was rough and dangerous and innocents was lost…but Kira held strong to her innocents and survived. It was only thanks to Kisara that Kira was able to survive the streets…Kira now lived with Kisara and neither of them had much money. Kisara worked 24/7 to try and survive…but it was very hard to do…since most people dueled for money Kisara and Kira did the same things…_

On Duel Ship; Kira's Turn To Duel

_Kira had just gotten ready for her duel. She was hoping she'd win so she could help out Kisara…after all it was all her fault that their house was gone…Kira took a deep breath ready to duel. She dashed out when Kaiba called her name and got into her position. "Duelists this duel will begin in a few minutes, I have an announcement to make. I have slightly raised the prize of the tournament. It is now 60,000 and, depending on the gender, an invitation to my after duel party! Good luck BEGIN!" Kira nearly screamed, her heart slightly raced, but in a good way. She had a huge crush on Kaiba…he was very sexy, powerful and secretly loyal. And she only knew this because of the magazines she read about him. She wanted to badly to win this duel so she could speak to him face to face. She got blushy just thinking about this and her blue eyes sparkled bright. But…as her opponent began the duel Kira began feeling very uneasy…she had never felt this way before…epically in a duel. She didn't know why but she was scared…her every thought told her to run away…but her heart begged her to stay and try to win. Either way she knew she had to stay…and had to win…for her friend…as the duel raged on Kira did her very best to win…making sure every move was precise and careful…but she made one mistake…she attacked a card she didn't mean to…and her opponent took that mistake and made sure it cost her the duel. Kira screamed when she lost and fell to her knees. Her chest hurt worse then it ever had…and her mind was quickly going blank…"What is happening…why do I feel so terrible…" Kira thought to herself as Kaiba announced the winner. He knew what duel just commenced…and so did Yami…Kira's mind went blank…and she lost consciousness…Kisara caught her confused and took her, with Yami to the infirmary._

After Kira's Duel

"_This duel was very different…Kira had blacked out after the duel…what had he done to her…what…!" Kisara thought to herself near tears. Her and Kira were dueling for the most powerful man in the region…Seto Kaiba, he held a tournament every year, sometimes every month! And her and Kira entered it. A guy had dueled Kira and won…but…this was not the same…she didn't know how it was different but the feeling she got from the duel was terrible! Soon the King of Games Yugi Moto walked into the room. "How is she…?" Yugi even seemed different…he sounded so grown up…weird…? "Um…she still hasn't woken up…but I'm not worried about her losing the duel cuz I still have a chance…but…she has a heart condition and it slows her down…you see we're here cuz our house caught fire and Kira was stuck in it…and we need to win the money to be able pay the medical bills and to rebuild the house…when Seto calls my name…can you stay by her side for me…please Yugi…" Yami smiled and nodded, "Sure Kisara!" Yugi and Kisara knew each other for a long time and they were friends…but after Kisara and Yugi made new friends they lost touch…so this was the first time that he'd ever seen Kira. Very soon, during the night and while everyone else was resting up for tomorrows duels, Kaiba walked into the infirmary. "She awake…" Kaiba asked in a dull tone. But the sound of his voice startled Kisara and she looked up quickly. "Um…no sir…she isn't…sorry to cause you trouble…" Kaiba just sighed. "What you had witnessed with your friend was called a Shadow Duel…it's a duel in which the loser has their mind sealed into the Shadow Realm and they can't be brought back unless the winner of the duel is defeated…understand?" Kisara was furious, Kaiba knew what kind of duel went on and didn't stop it…to make things worse he knew the consequences too! Kisara began to stand but Kaiba spoke quickly as if to shut her up right there, "I'm not responsible for your friend! I am only responsible for the ones that work for me! You all signed a form saying I'm not so stay silent!" Kisara was even more pissed now…but knew he was right…she looked at Kira and watched Kira's heart monitor…and sighed. "Why do you constantly look at the monitor…she wont die!" Kisara glared at Kaiba. "You don't know about her so don't say that!" Kaiba just sighed again. "What's to know…she a girl…" Kisara stood up, and this time refused to be silenced by Kaiba. "She has a heart condition…she could die from anything cuz I don't have the damn money to get her the medicine and treatments she needs to get rid of it so SHUT UP!" Kaiba looked at Kisara amazed…someone actually had the guts to yell at him…Kaiba then closed his eyes and thought. "So…her name…?" Kisara was confused now. "What?" Kaiba sighed, "Name…what's her name!" Kisara was amazed he even cared. "Um…Kira,…Kira Star Midnight." Kaiba nodded and walked out. Kisara fell asleep by her friends side that night._

Morning; Kisara's Duel

_Kisara was now determined to win. The life of her friend was at stake…and this time, luckily, Yugi wasn't dueling so she'd have a fair chance of winning. As Kisara dueled her opponent she was amaze to hear Kaiba announce her the winner. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had kicked the guys ass very quickly. Kisara stepped down and dashed back to the infirmary where Kira was and smiled when she saw Yami there just like he had promised her. "I won Yugi, I won!" Kisara was excited and Yami smiled. "I want to tell you Kisara…I'm not Yugi…well I am…but a different form of him. The name I go by is Yami…" Kisara smiled, "Nice to make your acquaintance Yami! I'm guessing you know what Yugi knows so I hope we can be friends too!" Yami smiled and nodded glad she didn't freak out. Kira's monitor went down a little and Kisara nearly cried. Just as Kisara began to get up Kaiba walked in. "What's going on…" Yami and Kisara both looked at Kaiba and Kaiba looked at the monitor. "I'm up next…and I duel the guy that made Kira like this…I wont lose!" Kaiba walked out. Yami was amazed…he had never seen Kaiba even pretend to give a shit for anyone…so what made her so special? He looked at Kira and smiled a little. "Kaiba wasn't even entered in this tournament…he's not suppose to duel…but he's going to. You still have a fair chance to win this thing!" Kisara smiled and nodded._

Kaiba's Duel

_Kaiba stepped up on the platform and the guy smiled not caring that Kaiba wasn't meant to duel. He and Kaiba began and Kaiba was already whipping his ass. The guy was panicking and he was amazed at the brute force that Kaiba was displaying. Kaiba couldn't tell if he was pretending to show off…or just was…but he was making moves that were both flashy and deadly. In no time at all Kaiba beat the guy in an easy 10 minutes and the guy wasn't even able to attack him once. No one cared that Kaiba had dueled, they were just glad that they were able to see his style, and it scared them. After Kaiba's quick victory he stepped down from the platform, and walked to the infirmary._

Kira Awakens

_Right as Kaiba entered the room he saw Kira sit up and put her hand to her chest. "Now what…" Kaiba asked trying to say it dully but nearly failing. Kira looked up at him and blushed. "I…I…I can't really breath…and my heart rate wont return to normal…" Yami giggled a little thinking of ways to make it so the girl could get her heart rate back up and Kaiba glared at him. Kisara bit her lip. "Kira…please be okay…please…" Kira held her chest for a while trying to think of things that'd make it go back to normal but it didn't work Yami walked over to Kaiba and whispered in his ear, "If you kiss her I'll duel you again!" Kaiba looked at Yami like 'You better if I do this' and he walked over to Kira. Kira looked up at him a little and he kissed her! Kira's heart skipped a beat and very quickly rose, which in this case was good. Kira looked at Kaiba almost betting he was forced to kiss her…and looked down. Kaiba was slightly blushing and he looked away as well…then he walked out. _

End Of Tournament

_In the end Kisara won! Kira and Kisara jumped up and down happily. Kaiba handed Kisara the prize money and a private invitation. "Um…Mr. Kaiba…can I let Kira attend the party in my place…she has better things to wear and she was unfairly dueled…please…" Kaiba sighed but truly didn't feel like arguing…although he wondered why…"Fine…but don't be late!" Kira was so happy she squealed. Kaiba smirked and Yami laughed. Kira took a deep breath and smiled happily. They were finally back on the ground and her and Kira went shopping for a new house…but they first paid the doctors…and that left them with some money…but not enough. As they searched and searched they saw Kaiba in his limo…Kaiba glanced their way but Kira hadn't noticed….Kisara did. "Kisara…we have to find a house…it's gonna rain tonight…and it's suppose to get cold…" Kisara eyes were locked with Kaiba's untill his limo drove off. "KISARA!" Kisara jumped. "Hu….?" Kira repeated herself and Kisara nodded in agreement…after finding a hotel her and Kira went cloths shopping and found Kira an amazing dress…it was very beautiful and it was a light blue and it sparkled every time Kira swayed. What these 2 girls didn't know is that Kaiba himself shopped here…and had walked in as her and Kira admired the dress…and neither of them noticed the small Blue Eyes White Dragon that was carefully sewed onto the dress…but it was kind of stupid not to notice it since it's what held the back of the dress closed and Kisara had hooked it for her. But Kaiba noticed it and smiled. Kisara and Kira both smiled in the mirror. "Kira you look amazing…you really do!" Kira smiled at Kisara and yawned slightly. "We still have to get back to the hotel…before dinner starts…" Kira and Kisara sighed, paid for the dress, Kira changed out of it and back into her normal clothing and walked out with Kisara. Kaiba watched as they walked to the hotel and entered. Kaiba was amazed…he wondered how Kira could continue going on knowing she may not survive…he was truly fascinated. Kaiba's cell rang and he answered immediately snapping out of his thoughts about Kira. "Kaiba…" Roland spoke clearly, "Sir the party will begin in an hour…what are we to make for the party?" Kaiba told them what to cook and Roland told the cooks after hanging up with Kaiba. Kaiba got into his limo headed to his mansion and watched as his workers set up the party. _

Party Time

_Kira was very nervous…she had never been to a place so elegant and fancy…the very site of the mansion made her heart race…she was nervous and trembling as butterflies fluttered fast and restless in her stomach! Kaiba was welcoming everyone into the mansion and when it came Kira's turn he smirked…but it was more of a smile…than anything. "Glad you made it on time Kira…" Kira was amazed he even remembered her name…or her face…but Kira smiled and bowed to him in a respectful manner. Kaiba smiled again and she gave him the paper. He then took it and when his hand touched hers her heart skipped a beat and it seemed as if everything was silenced. Kaiba felt this too…he wasn't use to it so he quickly pulled his hand away and looked away. Kira walked in her heart fluttering worse then before. As the party started Kira was blushing as she watched all the amazing dressed men dance with the women of high class…she felt so out of place though…she was a street rat before Kisara saved her…all these people were rich and never knew the harsh life of the streets….Kira was kindly asked to dance by a young man dressed in red…she knew his face…it was Pegasus! She had only seen him on T.V and was amazed to see him in person. "Um…I'd rather not…I'm shy…" Pegasus just smiled and took her hand. "It's a party, enjoy yourself darling, lets dance just one dance!" Kira ended up agreeing and her and Pegasus began dancing. Kira was blushing, she was not only in the presence of an amazing man…but in his arms dancing! Kaiba saw this and decided that just once he'd actually participate in one of his parties and walked to Pegasus and Kira. "May I…take her…?" Pegasus smiled, "Be my guest Kaiba-boy" Kaiba glared at Pegasus but took Kira's hand into his. Kira was a dark red…she was now in the arms of the one she secretly loved…this had to be a dream…it just had to be…as Kira and Kaiba danced everyone watched amazed at the sight of the 2 of them. Kaiba spun Kira around and her dress flowed elegantly and at that moment everyone saw the dragon on the back. Pegasus smiled knowing that dress was one he had made…and was soooo happy to see someone as beautiful as Kira wearing it…but he wondered how she got it, it was very high priced and she wasn't the winner of Kaiba's tournament…and she certainly didn't look rich…but who was he to judge! Kira and Kaiba danced for the remainder of the song and with every movement Kaiba became more and more entranced by Kira…and the same went for Kira. They were now facing each other their eyes deeply locked and Kaiba felt an urge deep in his heart he had never felt before…he could barely fight it…but it was only because the cheering of his guests did he snap out of this feeling and he released Kira. Kira nearly stumbled…her heart wasn't racing…and her mind was clear…she knew the feeling that burned deep within her heart…but she knew she could never kiss Kaiba…never, that time on the blimp was only to save her life…nothing more. Kira then walked outside to get fresh air and was followed by Pegasus. "Darling you are aware that the dress your wearing is a custom made Blue Eyes White Dragon model…it's a very elegant dress, how did you get it, I only made one." Kira looked at him and slightly smiled. "My friend bought it for me…but no Mr. Pegasus I was unaware of what it was…" Pegasus smiled and held his hand out for her. "Our dance was interrupted before, shall we try again?" Kira was feeling weak…and a little dizzy. All this attention was making her uneasy…but she didn't show it…her heart beat on the other hand did…it was unsteady and not very strong at the moment…but she refused to tell a man like Pegasus no…especially since all he wanted was a dance…Kira nodded and Pegasus took her hand and began dancing with her. Kaiba didn't know what he felt…but for some reason he hated seeing another guy's hands on Kira…he walked over to them and Pegasus smiled, his plan was very much working! As Kaiba got close enough Pegasus spun Kira rapidly and released her hand towards Kaiba, Kira stumbled and Kaiba caught her. Kira was scared…she didn't know who's arms she was in this time…but her heart was beating a mile a minute. Pegasus was very aware of Kira's condition, he had read it in her dueling file. Kaiba helped her to her feet but she could barely stand…her unsteady heart beat got even more unsteady and she felt sick and everything was spinning…she knew she'd lose consciousness soon…but didn't want to…"Pegasus you shouldn't have done that! I know you know about her condition, you did that on purpose!" Kaiba yelled frustrated but not knowing why. Pegasus smiled. "Yes Kaiba-boy I did!" Kaiba went to get up…but he knew if he left Kira something else would happen…so he picked her up bridal style and left with her._

Kaiba's Personal Hospital

_After many hours Kira had finally awaken…she was dizzy and her vision was a little blurry…Kira slowly sat up and placed her hand on her head trying hard to clear her vision. As she did Kaiba walked in. "How do you feel…" Kira looked up and slightly smiled. "I feel okay now…sorry Mr. Kaiba…I ruined your party…" Kaiba sighed. "Don't worry I was getting board anyway…" Kira giggled a little and watched as Kaiba and a doctor discussed something…she was defiantly confused. Kaiba nodded in agreement and looked at Kira. "Your heart condition…is getting worse…I can fix it…" Kira looked at him wide-eyed. Was he offering to cure her…"I…I would agree to that if you,…you wanted to…" Kaiba nodded and handed her a paper to sing saying she consented to the operation. Kira signed it and then Kaiba signed it. The doctors put Kira to sleep and began working._

After The Operation

_Kira slowly woke up dazed and sleepy. She could feel the pain from the incision that the doctors had made…and she only hoped it wouldn't scar to badly…very soon though Kaiba walked in and saw Kira awake. "You've awakened…good….the doctors told me the operation was a complete success and that your chest wont bother you anymore…" Kira smiled kindly at Kaiba. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba…thank you so much!" Kaiba looked away blushing a lightly. "Um…yeah…" Kira got up even though she shouldn't be up yet and gently hugged Kaiba. This surprised Kaiba a lot…and made him blush worse…Kaiba laid Kira back down in the bed. "Kira…they said to make sure you didn't move too much so you don't tear open the stitching…" Kira nodded a little and laid her head on the pillow. Kisara was worried badly about Kira…it had been a while since she had came home…but she soon received a phone call. "Hello…KIRA!" Kaiba sighed. "No Seto Kaiba. Kira is currently in my personal hospital…" Kaiba then got cut off "OMG IS KIRA OKAY!" Kaiba was very quickly losing patients. "Yes. I paid for the operation she needed so that her heart condition could be cured!" Kisara gasped amazed…"Kaiba paid for it…why!" Kisara kept this thought to herself and now spoke calmly. "Um…was it a success?" Kaiba tried to hide the relief in his voice as he answered, "Yes…it was a complete success!" Kisara was so very happy to hear and hung up with Kaiba. Kaiba went back to Kira's and was amazed to see her sound asleep already and wondered what she was dreaming about._

Kira's Dream

"_Kira come here!" Kaiba called from in the living room. Kira walked in confused…she could tell it was a dream but wondered why Kaiba's voice was calling her name. Kaiba smiled holding a blue eyed baby girl. "I think the baby's hungry dear." Kira blushed a very dark red thinking "Is that…our child….!" Kaiba smiled. Kira walked to the child and began breast feeding it. The baby sucked on the nipple provided for it and that's when Kira saw the ring on her left hand. Kira gasped and turned darker. Kaiba walked over to her and deeply kissed her. "Kira I love you!" Kira's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "I…I love you to Kaiba…" After the baby was full and let go Kira and Kaiba laid the baby down in it's crib and Kaiba took Kira's hand. "Kira I'm glad that the operation didn't scar your body…it's still perfect and flawless!" Kira was so dark red that it gave her a nose bleed both in reality and in her dream. Kaiba giggled and wiped away the blood. "Dear what's wrong tonight you seem so shy!" Kira bit her lip and kissed Kaiba. Kaiba deepened the kiss and they fell back onto the couch. Kira's dress hit the floor and Kaiba's jacket did too. Kira and Kaiba began passionately french kissing and Kaiba was playing with her now. The real Kaiba shook Kira._

Reality

_Kira woke up blushing just as dark as she was in her dream. "Um…y…yes…!" Kaiba kind of giggled. "Are you alright?" Kira nodded a little and looked around. "How long was I asleep?" Kaiba smiled a little. "For a few days…you can leave the hospital now Kira…ready for me to take you home?" Kira slowly nodded and blushed. Kaiba and Kira soon got into the Kaiba Corp. limo and left the hospital. Kira watched everything go past and smiled as it all caught her eye. Kaiba watched her thinking she's like a kid. Kira looked at Kaiba and smiled…and for some reason her smile made him smile. "Mr. Kaiba we've arrived!" The driver announced. Kira went to open the door but the guy that was driving opened the door and Kira began to fall…but Kaiba grabbed her wrist and caught her pulling her up quickly. "You okay Kira?" Kira was amazed at how fast Kaiba was and nodded shyly. "Thank you…Kaiba…" Kira remembered her dress and gasped. "What happened to the dress I was wearing!" Kaiba nearly laughed. "It's already at your house. I dropped it off a few days ago after Kisara told me where you guys lived." Kira sighed and nodded in relief. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba…" Kaiba nodded and yawned slightly. "Oh I put my cell number in your cell so I can contact you for the next party…if you want to come…" Kira looked at him very surprised and amazed…Kira shyly nodded in gratitude and smiled. "I'll defiantly attend the next one Mr. Kaiba promise!" Kaiba nodded and Kira went to the door only to have Kisara open it and hug her tightly. Kaiba then drove off. "Kisara…honey…I can't breath…!" Kisara then quickly let Kira go and Kira gasped hard for breath. "I'm glad your condition is gone cuz now you're all better!" Kira smiled and hugged her friend back. "I agree…um…Kisara…I think I'm in love…" Kisara smiled and looked at her. "Really….I bet I know who" Kira looked at her blushing badly. "R…really…..?" Kisara nodded smiling at Kira. Kira looked away blushing and told Kisara about her dream. Kisara giggled and smiled. "Well Kira maybe that dream may come true! Did you get the name of the baby?" Kira looked down and shook her head. Kisara smiled, "Who knows maybe you'll get it tonight!" Kira looked at Kisara and nodded smiling. As Kisara and Kira laid down to go to sleep Kaiba called. Kira reached over and answered in a sleepy tone. "Hello?" Kaiba smiled glad Kira answered at such a late time. "Kira?" Kira sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" Kaiba took a deep breath. "Would you mind going out to breakfast with me in the morning…we need to talk…" Kira looked at the caller id and saw it was Kaiba and perked up quickly. 'Um…of,…of course Mr. Kaiba! What time?" Kaiba gave it a little thought and told her. Kira smiled and agreed. After they hung up Kira set her alarm for an hour before 7 A.M. and smiled at Kisara. Kisara smiled back as Kira told her what just happened. "You go Kira! I'm glad you're going out in the morning cuz I am too…with Yami…" Kira smiled at Kisara. "Good luck!" Kisara and Kira went to bed…and Kisara was right…Kira had the same dream!_

Dream

"_Kira dear…wake up it's morning" Kira woke to the sound of Kaiba's voice and smiled as he kissed her. "Kira baby Sei is crying and I can't get her to stop…she wants her mommy!" Kira was happy to know the baby's name. She got up, fed the baby, burped her, laid her back down, and watched her drift back off to sleep. "Kaiba dear…if you don't mind me asking you to tell…how did we fall in love?" Kaiba smiled. "Dear you know I don't mind I love telling that story! It's our favorite story to tell Sei at night!" but…just as he began to talk Kira's alarm blasted in her ears and woke her up fast._

Reality; Kira's Date With Kaiba

_Kira arrived at the place right on time. Kaiba smiled as he saw her outfit. He could tell they had something in common and this made him smile more. "Morning" Kira looked up and smiled happily. "Morning Mr. Kaiba!" Kaiba giggled a little, "Please…just call me Kaiba." Kira looked at him and smiled. "Sure!" Kira sat down and they sat there eating and talking about anything that came to their minds. And for once Kaiba wasn't just talking about himself or dueling he was taking about everything he could think about with Kira. What surprised everyone was that Seto Kaiba was in a normal restaurant with very normal people…and not in a fancy restaurant with rich people. Him and Kira sat there with each other chatting over nothing at all like they had done it forever…he felt so at ease near her…and he couldn't tell why…but it didn't bother him…he was happy….and he liked it! As it neared lunch time him and Kira neither one wanted to leave…so he ordered lunch and they continued talking. He was truly enjoying himself her. He didn't want this to last…he felt as though she had been right there beside him all this time…and this thought made him smile. "Kira…I called you here…because I wanted to ask you…if you had someone that you were seeing at this time…?" Kaiba didn't take rejection well…and he was now exposing himself fully…he knew this…and knew I she told him she was seeing someone…that he'd never again make this attempt…but Kira just smiled as if she read his mind and answered him confidently. "No Kaiba I have no one I'm seeing…so I'd like if I could see more of you…" At this time Kira too was exposing herself…neither one of them ever thought this moment in their lives would ever rise…they sat there looking deep in each other's eyes as if to try to find the confidence to finish the sentence or answer the question that still lingered on their tongues…finally Kaiba found the confidence needed in Kira's eyes and asked her if she'd be his girlfriend….Kira smiled and nodded! Kaiba smiled back and placed his hand on hers. Very soon Kira remembered the necklaces in her pocket and stood up. "Hold on Kaiba I have a present for you!" Kira made him close his eyes and took apart the Blue Eyes necklace and put one around Kaiba's neck and one around hers. "Okay now you can open your eyes!" Kira sounded excited…and Kaiba wondered why. He had felt Kira place something around his neck…so he looked down at it and a smile stretched across his face at the sight of the curved tailed Blue Eyes. He looked up to thank her when he saw hers to. He drew a picture in his mind of what the Blue Eyes tail's would shape if together and slightly blushed. "A Blue Eyes heart, hu…amazing…!" Kaiba hugged Kira close. Kira blushed and hugged him back. Just as they hugged Joey, Tristun, Tea and Yami walked past. Joey laughed. "Aw man look at Kaiba and the poor girl he bought!" Kira looked at Joey and recognized him from the tournament. "Um…bought? No he didn't buy me…he didn't have to…I already loved him when I first saw him on T.V!" Kaiba looked at Kira and smiled. He then leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Yami smiled knowing that what Kira had said was true. "Joey quite down…she's telling the truth so be nice and be happy for Kaiba!" Joey looked at Yami and grumbled. "Fineeee…." After they walked away Kira and Kaiba had desert and Kira put a piece of cake in his mouth. Kaiba smiled and did the same to her loving the new feeling he got from being with Kira…and never wanting it to end!_


End file.
